USUK - Power Outage
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Arthur comes over to Alfred's house, and a violent storm craps out both the electricity and the furnace. How ever will the chilled pair get warm? Its not like you think. It's by cuddles. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for kissing and candlelit cuddles!


_I asked my mom for a scenario and she said power outage. So I wrote a bit more fluff for USUK. Please start giving me requests for smut for them and other GerIta, F.A.C.E. family stuff, or Spamano! I'm running out of ideas!_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean _**anything**_, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

_Rated M for sexual references and kissing and cuddles. Hope you like it!_

**USUK – Power Outage**

It only rained harder, making Alfred jump at the pounding of the fat drops of falling water on the windows in his living room. Lightning lit up the interior of the room, drowning out the gold glow from the candles he'd set up during the storm. The batteries on all his flashlights had worn out in the first hour.

"Does it always get this cold during a storm?" The voice from the couch was tinged with shivering, the blonde man curled up in a large blanket gazing warily outside. "I've never seen a storm this bad. And of course the power has to go out!"

"It's not my fault the furnace decided to crap out on us…" Alfred walked away from the window. This weather was horrible, ongoing for several hours at this time of night. He strode over to the elder, really hating the fact that his heat went out too. Well, it wasn't all bad. Arthur only got closer to him when he was cold.

"You're shivering, you know that?" He walked over to the green-eyed man, taking care not to bump the table and drip wax all over its glass surface. Sliding next to him, the blanket-wrapped man withdrew from his toasty woolen burrito and threw his arms around the other, trying to get as warm as he could.

The blue-eyed man cringed at how cold he was, even despite the blanket. He felt the elder press himself ever closer and tighter against him, shivering against his chest. Even though he'd practically tackled him down to the other half of his couch, Alfred didn't mind, running a hand through his boyfriend's thicker-than-it-looked hair.

He really was cold though. The younger man pulled the blanket over the two of them, smiling at the questioning look on Arthur's face. "What?"

"I _really_ hope you're not thinking about sex right now."

The smile on his lips mirrored Alfred's. "I'm American. Isn't that half of what's on my mind anyway?" The Englishman laughed at the ridiculous stereotype, knowing that his Alfred wasn't like that at all. "I'm just sorry that you had to come over when we're having a storm."

"It was the only time I had off from work." He ran the tips of his fingers along the younger man's exposed collarbones, feeling his arms tighten protectively around him as he nuzzled into his neck. "I wouldn't have been able to visit anytime sooner."

Alfred smiled and kissed his forehead, feeling him relax against his chest. He felt so small in his arms, but he was shorter than him. Not by much, though. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Arthur against him.

He kissed the side of the man's neck lightly, both hearing and feeling the contented sigh that rose from the other man's throat. "Are you going to fall asleep, Alfred?" The tone was longing and tired, a shadow coming over the younger man's vision as he felt him moving. He opened his eyes when he felt his fingers running along the taut muscles and bones of his neck and face, and heard a warm, gentle call of "Wake up, Alfred."

"Wha…?" He had been almost asleep, and the calling of his name had roused him. When he looked up, he saw the smile on his face almost immediately before a strong kiss woke him fully. "What… is it?"

"Can we stay here, just like this, until morning?"

The question was odd for Arthur to say. He'd never asked permission before, unless it was of the sexy time nature. On most other matters outside the bedroom, Alfred himself was the one to ask. It meant that this wasn't just a question; it was a plea, a desire that the elder had that wanted to have fulfilled this night.

"Sure." Arthur returned to his place against him after kissing him once more, a smile so filled with joy on his face that it alone could've outdone the lightning at its own game. The younger man slid his glasses off his face, folding them up, and blew out the candles on the table next to them.

All was darkness until a bright light lit up the space behind them. The rolling thunderclap afterwards made the elder man jump, for it shook the whole of Alfred's home. But he felt safe in the arms of his lover, tucked away in a warm corner of the storming world they were a part of.

Alfred felt the man stiffen and kissed the palm of his hand when he held it and brought it to his lips, linking their fingers together.

"When was the last time we really just slept like this? No sex, just sleeping?"

"I don't remember… Maybe when you were a kid…"

"I remember. It was during a storm like this. I'd woken up because of the thunder and lightning and came to your room…" He'd accepted his crying form into bed in an instant, comforting him and protecting him from the gale outside their room. Now he was the protector…

He felt the elder man sigh and squeeze his hand, and they both thought the same thing.

_ 'I'll protect my precious one until the day I no longer exist.'_


End file.
